The present invention provides a reverse mechanism that can be installed in standard tape cartridges. Conventional tape cartridges which are used for playing and recording sound signals and which operate in tape decks include a single reel about which the playing tape is wound in an endless manner. The manner in which the tape is wound about the reel prevents reversing the directional movement of the tape in conventional tape decks without additional mechanisms. Heretofore, whenever an operator of a tape deck having a cartridge inserted therein wanted to locate a specific position on the tape, the tape could only be moved in the forward direction. Thus, considerable time may be required to locate a desired position on a playing tape. The critical dimensions which are the height and width of tape cartridges are standardized throughout the industry, and it is necessary to accommodate these dimensions in any reverse mechanism.